The proposed MARC U-STAR Program provides the foundation upon which St. Mary's University builds its plan to become a significant producer of minority biomedical research scientists. Institutional goals for the Program are to increase: (1) the pool of MARC-eligible students, and (2) the number of underrepresented minority students entering and completing doctoral biomedical research programs. A Pre-MARC component will address goal #1 with the following objectives: (1) to enhance student performance in general and organic chemistry, pre-calculus, and calculus I & II, (2) to increase the two-year retention rate in biology/chemistry/biochemistry from 50% to 65%, (3) to increase the number of honors URM sophomore students in these departments from 30% to 40%, (4) to enhance the awareness of underclassmen in these departments of biomedical research training and career opportunities, and of the educational requirements to pursue biomedical research careers. Proposed activities include establishment of a Freshman Bridge Pilot Program for freshmen who fail the Chemistry Placement Exam, a Supplemental Instruction Program for the targeted chemistry and mathematics courses, and establishment of a MARC web site. In order achieve goal #2, the following objectives have been established: (1) to increase the number of trainees entering Ph.D.-granting programs from 50% to 75%, (2) to increase the number of trainees persisting in Ph.D.-granting programs from 50% to 65%, (3) to provide trainees with a strong academic foundation, (4) to enhance the research skills of trainees by providing opportunities to engage in summer research at research-intensive institutions, (5) to enhance the interest of trainees in biomedical research, and (6) to enhance trainee performance in the GRE. Proposed activities include providing trainees with a rigorous science curriculum, arranging extramural research experiences at research-intensive institutions for trainees, conducting a Biomedical Research Seminar Series, arranging trainee attendance at scientific meetings, and supervising trainees in the use of computer-based GRE preparation materials. Students participating in this training program will be qualified to pursue doctoral studies in chemistry, biochemistry, cell and molecular biology, physiology, microbiology and other biomedical sciences. Furthermore, the successful attainment of these goals will allow St. Mary's University to enhance its position as a contributor to the science pipeline.